Special Snowflake
Gandmaster Special Snowflake is one of the most skilled players to ever compete in Blokus. He was born 5022 BB. When Rockus began, he learned its ways and learned the powers of Rockus at 5000 BB. He continued to hone his skills and entered his first competition in 19 MB, as a Blokus prodigy. He won it and continued to enter and win tournament for the next few thousand years. He watched every episode of the Blokus Anime, Read every single chapter of the Blokus Manga, and became a Grandmaster. He continues to hone his skills and win tournaments to this day. History Special Snowflake was 22 when the game of Rockus was invented. Using his skills and natural charisma, he was able to quickly rise through the ranks of the Blocians and eventually became the head general in 4561 BB. There he remained for thousands of years, leading the Blocians to several victories, including the Bed-Rockus war, one of the closest wars to this date. Unfortunately, after the Bed-Rockus war, the military was weakened and open to an attack from the Vikings in 1034 BB. He valiantly led his armies against the vikings, but was eventually thrown out of power in a military coup, led by the traitorous 6ix 9ine. After he was thrown out, he began an undercover rebellion to take back his position. He began his attack on December 31st, 998 BB. With his dedicated soldiers, he managed to wrest control of the armies back from 6ix 9ine. Unfortunately, due to the horrific leadership of 6ix 9ine, combined with the assault from Special Snowflake, the armies were severely weakened, and he didn't have enough time to defend the capitol from the Vikings and King Odin. He rushed to the capitol with his remaining soldiers in an attempt to save the king and the royal family. He made it to the king, but by then only a few of his soldiers remained, and the rest of the royal family was dead. He defended the throne until he was finally overwhelmed. He was able to play dead, but he had to watch the king and the last of his loyal soldiers be executed right before him. After the executions, he was able to overcome his wounds and kill the few guards that remained. With him he took the last two royal items of the Bloacian empire, the crown of the king and the Golden Piece. He escaped the city and went into hiding for almost a thousand years. He kept the last few items secret, and spent his days by observing the Blokus Anime and learning the new modern game of Blokus. He was also able to establish psychic contact with some grandmasters on some rare occasions. He began to move out of hiding and into normal society around 10 MB. Appearance: No living being has ever seen the true form of Grandmaster Special Snowflake. Grandmaster Special Snowflake most commonly appears in the form of Zac Effron, although he can shapeshift into anything that identifies as a Jew. The legends about his true form tell that "His true form is beyond mortal comprehension in its utter beauty and glory." - HP Lovecraft, "Special Snowflake" Speculations The life and history of Special Snowflake has been studied by many historians. While most of his past is unknown to all except for the Blokus Council and some other Blokus Grandmasters, the historians do know enough to agree on a few of his motivations for playing Blokus, as well as his motivations in general. Clearly, according to the historians, he created his underground rebellion in order to seize back control of his position. However, what the members of the Blokus Council believe is that while he wanted to become general again, he had a secret objective that only one other person knew about. It is believed (but not known) that Special Snowflake was searching for a treasure of the Bloacian Kingom known only as "The Armageddon Scroll". It is thought to be a scroll detailing a strategy of such power that it could bring about the end of the world. One theory about this strategy is that it is actually the Triple (or Infinite) Lucky Charm.